


Sense of Normalcy, A

by orphan_account



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Episode Tag, Episode: s02e18 17 People, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-04-14
Updated: 2001-04-14
Packaged: 2019-05-15 18:57:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14796119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: He hoped that hewould be able to hide his feelings in the morning, but tonight it was too raw, too recent





	Sense of Normalcy, A

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

 

Disclaimers: The West Wing and it's characters are the  
property of Aaron Sorkin, Warner Brothers and NBC. No  
copyright infringement is intended. No profit is being  
made from this.

Rating: G

Spoilers: 17 People

  


She had left a message on his voice mail saying her  
flight would be in at nine o'clock that night. Toby  
had almost been glad CJ had been out of town the  
entire week. She probably would have known something  
was bothering him. It was a relief that she wasn't at  
the office tonight, she certainly would have known  
something was wrong if she had been. He hoped that he  
would be able to hide his feelings in the morning, but  
tonight it was too raw, too recent. Even though, he  
thought that way, he found himself standing outside  
the door to her apartment. He didn't know why he was  
there. It was possible that given everything that had  
happened that night, that he needed to feel something  
in his life was normal. He took his key out and opened  
the door.

The apartment was just as he expected it to be, dark.  
He was certain she was asleep. He decided to go and  
look in on her and leave after that. He walked into  
the bedroom and found her laying on the bed. She had  
moved most of the covers off of her. He was certain  
that given the chill in the room, she had to be  
freezing. He had thought he would only pull the covers  
around her, and then he would leave. He should have  
known that idea wouldn't work. Toby watched her sleep  
for a moment and then undressed and laid down beside  
her, hoping she would not wake up.

"Toby." She murmured sleepily.

"Shh, go back to sleep."

"What time is it?"

"Two thirty."

"You stayed at work till two thirty."

"Till one clock."

"You're just now getting here?"

"I drove around for awhile."

"Why?"

"CJ..."

"What's wrong?"

"Why do you think something is wrong?"

"Because you drove around for an hour and a half, and  
I can hear it in your voice."

"Nothing's wrong."

"So you are saying you can't tell me what it is?"

"Yeah."

"Is this going to be a thing?"

"How was California?" Toby asked changing the  
subject.

CJ sighed, she knew Toby was going to talk anymore  
about what was bothering him. "You're changing the  
subject."

"How was California?" He asked again.

"Warm."

"This that all?"

"It was nice."

"But?"

"This is home."

"It is."

"Yes, I missed you." She admitted softly.

He didn't say anything, just tightened his arms  
around her and buried his face in her hair for a  
moment.

"Why did you come over tonight? Usually when it's  
this late you go back to your place."

"I just ended up here."

"Okay."

"Being here with you feels normal."

"You needed normality tonight?"

"Yeah."

CJ turned until she was facing him. "Toby.."

He placed his hands over her lips. "Shh...don't even  
say it. I really can't talk about it."

"So you're just going to let it eat you up?"

"Yes."

"Toby, that really isn't good."

"I'll be fine, and you should go back to sleep."

She moved closer to him and laid her head on his  
chest. "This isn't exactly how I pictured tonight  
would be."

He tilted her head up and kissed her gently. "Go to  
sleep."

"I love you." She murmured.

He tightened his arms around her. Lost in his own  
thoughts, Toby held her as she slept.

The end.


End file.
